Enigma of the Flame
by DragonXtail
Summary: Lay in wait for his return to the Fire Nation's Palace, an ancient prophesy claims Zuko as the chosen one. Zuko gets captured and is forced to participate in the Commingle Ritual by the Fire Sages. Rated 'T' to be save.


* * *

This is an AU obviously. I will not speak of the "ritual" that will take place later this story, though I will say it involves merging, thus the reason I named it the 'Commingle Ritual'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' or any of its characters. However, I do claim right over the plot and any added character that may be implanted in the near future. Furthermore, I will not sell a copy of this piece to make profit of any kind.**

* * *

**Enigma of the Flame**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Fate**

Black. That was all that greeted his weary eyes. At first, he had thought he hadn't even opened his eyes at all because there was no difference. Slowly however, small things like the vapor of his breathe and the fabric of his shirt became visible in the never ending black. He was restrained - cold metal grinding against sore skin with each move he made. Only mere expanding his torso to suck in air hurt. His back lay on wood that felt soft with decay and moss; the smell gave it pretty much away. He knew this room, or cell was quite small. The way his breathing echoed back to him gave him the hung.

The chi in his body felt restrained - blocked off. His searing inner flame raged angrily for release, but it had no use for he could not bend the flow into anything. He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't bend. They had him just like they wanted; hopeless and vulnerable. A low groan escaped the young man as pulled at the chains, testing them. The tension left his arms and he let them dangle effortlessly for he knew it would be a futile effort.

This was getting him nowhere.

He tried to think back, remember what could've placed him here. His mind was foggy; his memories broke up into pieces like a scattered puzzle. They had drugged him, that was pretty much obvious. Still, he tried to place the pieces in their original place. He tried with all his might to regain even the slightest elucidation from the blurred pictures. Red - the color was everywhere. Nothing seemed solid enough, but somehow the place was familiar. Slowly, objects emerged in the blends of red hues and soon he could see a large bed, then a closet, and then the large window-like door to the balcony. He was in his own chamber.

He could see someone come in, a gold plate in her arms. When he looked more closely he knew it was Redjes inside the glass that was positioned atop of the golden plate; a drink quite popular in the Fire Nation for its sweet taste and suiting effects it had on both the mind and body. Her face was blurry so it was hard to tell who the maid was. Nobody he knew then, otherwise he would've remembered, no doubt. After he drank from the sweet red juice everything turned black as a deep slumber drowned him like a never ending ocean.

It had to be someone who was new to his internal staff, someone who he hadn't met yet. But what was there to gain for someone of such a low statues? Somehow he could only come to the conclusion she was simply used by someone more powerful - someone higher-up. This left the prisoner with a foul taste in his mouth. He couldn't remember ever making enemies after his return to home, at least not that he knew off.

Like a bang, light flooded inside the small room, temporarily blinding the youth with its intense flair. He hadn't heard anybody nearing the door, so this had to be a soundproof cell of some sort. When he opened them he couldn't believe what he saw.

"…Azula?" He was quite surprised after hearing his own weakened, cracking voice. Now - after using it - did he know how much of a sore throat he had.

"Ah, I see you're surprised to see me dear brother." She voiced her words so sweetly it made him want to gag.

"Cut to the chase Azula! Why am I all cuffed up?"

A fake, shocked expression fleeted over her persona, mocking him with obvious sarcasm. The only thing that missed the picture was a simple roll of the eyes.

"You can be so stuck up Zuzu," there was the roll of the eyes, "Why not relax for a change?"

Zuko gritted his teeth together, a snarl pulling at his lips, "I am relaxed Azula."

Her eyes twinkle with something dangerous; otherworldly. It was a look of a predator, ready to tear him limb for limb just to hear him shout in agony. But most of all; it was a look of victory he knew all too well from her.

He wasn't going to lose.

"Oh, I believe you are dear brother," she said, her voice thick with mockery, "Why else would you be shaking like a leave?"

She knew he could not bend! His chi had been blocked by an unknown force and she mocked him for it. Like this the harsh cold would suffocate him like a tight blanket. She didn't care, she never did.

"Hah, very funny Azula, don't ma--" his voice morphs into a dry choke as a sharp sting ran through his back, piercing him with singeing warning. A grunt left him, pain flashing over his strong features as he cursed under his breath.

"I see you found out your little bed's special features?" She asked, though the question was obviously quite the opposite. "If you move your chest too much a little mechanism will switch on and prove you quite the discomfort."

He simply snarled animalistic in response, a growl rumbling deep from within his chest as he shot Azula his darkest glare. So, that would make this a torture bed? _Typical…_

"What is there to gain from this?" Zuko questioned, his eyes flaring with deviance. He would never give into what Azula hoped to gain from this, not as long as he still took breathe.

"That you will find out soon Zuzu, just wait like a good boy and your suffering will end only the sooner," she trails up beside him, her manicured fingers trailing the thick chains that secured his arms if not all too lightly, "Just make yourself comfortable till that moment comes."

He gave her a disgruntled look, dark humor pricking his tongue like venom. Zuko stayed silent, however, and chose to looks away into the dark instead. He's disgusted with his sister as just as angry and refused to stay and look her in the eye. He still did not know what she was gaining with chaining him up like this. The truth was hard to swallow, so stupid did it all sound to him.

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Pointy nails dig into his marred cheek, sending a sharp warning to his brain faster than any lighting could hope to achieve. His body jerks violently at the undesired alien feeling which coursed through his scar. A roar of a shout left him as searing pain shot through his back once more, but this time in tenfold; it felt like dozen of little burning needles were embed in his skin. Zuko kept his neck strong to fight the pull on his face but proved to be futile in his weakened state.

"Such a strong will to survive," her eyes gleam with menace, promising him much more pain in the near future, "It almost makes me want to smother it myself."

Zuko simply heaved dryly and coughed in reply, a nausea feeling burning in the pit of his stomach at the pain from his backside.

"I'll see you later, brother," she said darkly as she let go of his cheek, a small trail of blood dripping from her sharpened fingertips. He felt the blood trail down his cheek past the marred skin; the dead flesh that was his scar could not register the warm liquor running down. Only when Azula dug her sharp nails so deeply had he felt for the first time there.

He hated the idea Azula was the first for anything in his life.

Light seeped away as the grinding sound of metal against metal slammed into silence. He was alone again, the darkness and the cold as his only companion. Zuko closed his eyes, too tired to start giving even a damn as his conscious slowly turned into a dreamless slumber, lifting him away from the harsh reality.

* * *

Azula smirked wickedly as she neared the entrance of the Fire Lord's throne room. The two royal guards positioned in front of the red curtain with the nation's golden emblem on it bowed before turning away, giving the princess full excess. As she brushed the curtain open, her sight was greeted with a wall of dancing flames. At the center of the wall of flames a dark figure could be seen, though distinguishing feature was masked in black by the cast shadows.

As she walked past the many pillars of breccia and gold her expression turned to a blank slate, hidden under a mask of a collective calm. She bowed before the dark figure, her head almost touching the marble stone.

"I hope you bring me good news Princess Azula," the Fire Lord said, his tone harsh and commanding, "Tell me, has Prince Zuko been taken under strong surveillance?"

"Zuko has been drugged and brought to one of the underground cells just as you requested, father," responded Azula as she turned to look up to the Fire Lord, a lopsided smirk pulling at his full lips.

"Good…" Silence fell between the two as Fire Lord Ozai turned to stare off into space, his piercing golden eyes narrowed slightly as his thoughts fell on his son, "Who would have thought that Prince Zuko would be the one from the prophecy? The boy starts to continuously surprise me."

Azula snarled silently at the idea Zuzu would surpass her. She had always been father's favorite, and now a stupid forecast from the Fire Sages ruined it all! She should've been the one who should undergo the Commingle Ritual, not her simpleminded good-for-nothing fool of a brother.

"You seem distressed my daughter," her father questioned, his voice laced with dark humor, "Please do tell me what it is that's on your mind."

"It's nothing, father," she voiced her lie as she bowed down once more, "Just surprised with the way this event turned to unfold, that is all."

A dark chuckle rumbled from the Fire Lord's chest, "It seems Zuko is the one who's born to be lucky after all."

Azula's face shot up in shock, her face betraying pain at the words her father had spoken so lightly. "How could you say that father? Is that what I've done not enough to plea—"

"Silence!" Flames flared up dangerously as the Fire Lord himself stood up to look down upon her, "That is the last I will hear from you today Azula. Leave and go out of my sight, you've disgraced yourself more than is enough for this day."

Without speaking another word Azula turned away from her father. With a jerk she opened the curtains not all too curtly before she stormed off, her once piercing eyes now dull with hurt.

How could he say those things to her, after all the things she had done for him. Now she felt like nothing more than a simple peon; a thing to be casted aside when it lost its usefulness. And for what? Just because her brother earned the right for the white flame because some old goat said so?! Her eyes brightened as an atrocious thought came to her. She'd simply confront Zuko and challenge him to an Agni Kai. That way her father was forced to see that she was the superior one and was destined to wield the great white flame of Agni.

Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this…

* * *

**I'm still unsure whether I'll make this a shipping fanfic or a general one. Please tell me if I should, then I'd love to implant it. I'd prefer Zutara however, so just you all know.  
**

**TBC.  
**


End file.
